Hallways and Pharoh's
by MyPassword
Summary: There isn't a family out there that is perfect. Everyone has their fights but there are always good times. Follow the Yugioh cast in the future as their children try to get along all while having to deal with the drama of crushes, older siblings and parents.
1. Chapter 1

_**Feel free to tell me if I need corrections on anything in the story. If you want to give me suggestions on what to do in the future please do. All criticism is accepted and thanked for. And I swear it will get much more interesting in the future. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OFFSPRING CHARACTERS!**_

Leaning over my bed I placed my head in my hands. My short dirty blonde hair fell over the back of my hands. I felt utterly hopeless and wanted to cry but boys don't cry. I guess if I were a boy that would be the case but since I'm a girl people would assume it would be alright for me to cry. The problem is I don't like to cry about silly little girl problems. I want someone to smack me in the face and tell me to grow a pair.

I got into an argument with my mom. Every time I argue with my mom it's always about the same thing. My gender. Now your sex and your gender are two different things. My sex is female since I have a vagina but my gender, well, basically is boy.

It was laundry day. I had nothing to wear but a pink tank top and a pair of shorts. Not those short girly shorts but those knee length, baggy, man gansta shorts. I know my mom didn't mean any harm and was only joking but she said, "Boys don't wear pink."

I snapped. I started yelling at her to get out of my face and leave me alone. She argued back that I was disobedient, disrespectful and others dis's. Then she compared me to my sister. I compared her to her mother. We both were flailing our arms and screaming at the tops of our lungs trying out anger the other. When I pounded away we were stilling screaming bloody murder and insults at each other.

I was still in that crappy pink shirt when I nearly burst out crying. My face red from debating on crying or not. Crying would help me forgive her and forget about the entire thing. I went against it because of my pride. Real men don't cry, at least real men; I'm not a real man.

I pulled myself off of my messed up bed and trudged through my room. My room wasn't dirty, okay, it was dirty. I didn't have much of anything in my room. There was a bed, a closet and a dresser. What can I say; I was a simple person.

There were usually clothes, dirty clothes if it wasn't laundry day, that I was always too lazy to pick up. There were pillows everywhere. I never knew why I had an obsession with pillows but they covered my bed like fruit flies on garbage filled with banana peels. I had about ten on my bed, about seven or eight on the floor near my bed, and about eleven away from my bed. There was supposed to be weights in my room but my mom got rid of them. Only boys have six packs.

I walked out of my bedroom and into the hallway. Upstairs was all bedrooms with a bathroom, downstairs was a living room with a kitchen and the basement was my living nightmare because it scared the crap out of me and I believed there was some type of demon down there.

Occult just ain't my thing. I've always been scared of the dark; so much that every time I go in the basement to do my laundry or something else I turn on every light and then I do what I need to do. Even then it's brief and I hurry out of there. I swear I have heard evil laughing coming from the walls but when I told my dad he refused to go down there. My mom called us babies because neither one of us would go past the stairs into the dark, creepy, damp basement.

Speaking of which. I froze on the stairs. I wasn't even on the first floor and I got shaky from the idea of going down there. Why couldn't I just man up and go down there? Oh wait, I wasn't a man.

I held my breath for a moment then bolted down the stairs speeding past my brother nearly knocking him over. I scrammed past him and down nearly fell into the basement. Scrambling to the light switch I pulled it up with adrenaline that gave mothers the ability to lift vans off their babies.

I slammed the door to my bedroom finally giving my burning lungs the air the longed for. My brother opened the door right as I threw my clothes on the floor because screw it, I never have liked putting my clothes in an orderly fashion in the closet.

"You didn't shut the light off in the basement."

I froze in my spot. I slowly fell to the floor in a cold sweat. I replied shaking, "Please don't make me go back."

My brother smiled his sugar smile. That's the way I've always seen it. He answered in his glass smooth voice, "Don't worry, I wouldn't let my baby sister suffer like that in the dark."

It was Jason. His full name was Jason David Wheeler. He was going to college for everything in art. He could paint, draw, sculpt, smith, and sew. He was the girl while I was the boy. He wore designer clothes while making sure there wasn't anything too sliming, too colorful or too tight. He knew all the boy bands which for some reason made every girl he ever met faint on the spot.

Poetry was something he could repeat from memory which he used a lot of times to flirt with girls. His straight, bleach blonde hair fell to his mid back that was also tied on the end with a metal clasp. It was a piece of jewelry he made in his sculpting classes when he was still a kid. Another thing that really pissed me off was that he played the flute, harp, piano, guitar, trumpet and french horn. Artistic to the core. Did I mention he was a temporary model for some fashion magazine?

I crawled over to him hugged his legs. "Thankyouthankyouthankyoutankyutanyutankyutanuyu..."

All of my thankings eventually turned into gibberish that he clearly couldn't understand by the look on his face. He took a nearby pillow of mine and slapped over the head with it.

I fell over clutching my head. Since he was a model he worked out so it hurt. "What did I ever do to you beside being born that would make you hate me so much?"

"Mom refuses to take me to the opera because she so pissed at you!"

I hesitated. I slowly released my arms from my brothers legs. I quietly got up and sat on my bed. "I was just kinda bein' depressed and stuff before I remembered about the portal to hell in the basement."

"Joey, you have to be patient with Mom." he said sitting next to me. He wrapped his arm protectively around me.

"Why? She's supposed to the mature one. I'm only fourteen." I put my head back into my hands. "She such a cunt." I muttered into my palms.

"Hey, hey, hey." My brother exclaimed jumping up. "I don't like it when people call other people cunts."

I stared at him for a moment confused. "Why not?"

"Because, cunt is a word for vagina. How would you like it if people called you a giant vagina?"

"What can I say? Didn't Lady Gaga say that I was born this way?"

Jason smiled at me. "Go back to your cross dressing and I'll force Byron to give me a ride to the opera. If you want to come with, since Mom obviously isn't, then get dressed now.

I shooked my head while grabbing some clothes. "Ya make up the girliness of me an I make of the boyishness of you."

He paused right before he stepped out. His bright purple eyes that he got from Mom(along with his hair except it was straight like Dad's) darkened slightly then said to me in his awful, death serious tone. "Be on your best behavior because Kaiba is going to be there." He hesitantly added, "All four of them."

I froze.

Shit.

I quickly tugged a sweatshirt on and yanked on a pair of worn out jeans that I really should have just thrown away. That were sown up on the knees, on the ends and on the button. But they were more comfortable than being full on pizza and sleeping on the couch after playing video games.

I swiftly followed my brother down stairs and avoided my mom's condescending gaze. Her bright blonde hair waved behind her as she walked past me. I felt bad. I got along with my mom just fine most of the time, but sometimes, without either of us meaning to, we would say something to set the other off. I loved my mom too. I just wished that she would get off my back.

Byron agreed to give us a ride. Byron was my oldest brother while Jason was my second oldest brother. Byron was twenty, Jason was seventeen and I was fourteen. Technically Jason could have driven us but he has a serious mental problem when it comes to anything with technology. He was like a tree hugger that wouldn't come out of the closet.

Byron silently made his way to the car to start it. It was around late autumn but he never said it was to keep it warm; he claimed that it was better for cars to be heated up when it's cold out. He was a living encyclopedia so I just trusted him. After my younger sister threw temper tantrum about not being let to come we left her to complain to mom.

As I sat in the backseat I eagerly rubbed my sneakers together which were colored in neon highlighter from not paying attention in class. I got good grades because I was expected to from the two assholes in front of me but I still had my times when I hated school. Forget it, I have always loved school, it was Kaiba that I didn't like. She was just so damn obnoxious.

"I just love the opera."

"Yer gay."

"You need a sex change."

"So do you."

"Go die in a hole."

"Go die on a stick."

I saw Byron role his eyes. We were joking with each but I've never felt comfortable around him; I knew that Jason never did either. I wondered if Mom or Dad felt comfortable around him. There was no way in hell Dad could get along with him since Byron was so smart and Dad dropped out of high school. The reason why he dropped out was to work more since his drunken dad's debts were getting sky high. Grandpa eventually went to prison and Dad started his own business. Cars. Dad has always been good at cars so he opened an auto shop.

I started squirming in my seat because Byron kept looking in the mirror back at me. His stares always had this soul piercing gaze that told you "I can read you like an open book and there's nothing that you can do about it". When I was younger I wondered why no one ever went near Byron. As I got older I figured out it and it was because he was creepy. I praised the Lord, Ra, Allah and Gaia that his stares were over when he dropped us off at the opera.

While we were looking for our seats Jason stopped me and gave me a pep talk. "Be serious Joline, since big brother and Kaiba are friends we'll be sitting next to them. Be nice and don't start anything."

I rolled my eyes and eyed where our seat where going to be. There was the four pricks. Seto Kaiba the cold hearted bastard; Kisara Kaiba, sweet but spoiled and threw temper tantrums when she didn't get her way; Cite(pronounced like kite) Kaiba, a douche worse than his father; and Hina Kaiba, she was actually pretty nice to me but only did things to benefit herself and when she wasn't hitting on me.

Sighing to myself I threw my hands into my pockets then put my head down hoping that for once Cite would just ignore me. I silently stomped to the seats then sat next to Hina. She looked over to the person who she would have to put up with. Since we were in one of those top floor concession booths there wasn't anywhere else to really sit.

Her face lit up. "Joey! How nice of you to be here. Was Byron unable to make it?"

"It's not that, he just didn't want to come. I apologize for my brothers immature behavior." Jason stated completely kissing their asses. I never understood why he did it. It was Byron who liked Cite not Jason. Of course Hina had her crush on me, but that was because she thought I was a boy and she wanted her dad's attention. Why I cross dress on a regular basis is a story for later. For the moment understand that she knew having a crush on a Wheeler was something her dad would never forgive her for. Sometimes I saw her in school with friends who were total assholes.

Her dad eyed me with his dead cold stare that always seemed to make all the heat in my body flush out. Sure I wasn't about to do anything to his daughter but he didn't know that. I was flat chested and nearly six feet tall. I was taller than both of my older brothers for crying out loud, even if it was only by an inch. He thought I was a man.

I sighed in relief when everyone quieted down and the show started. I saw in the corner of my eye Hina smile at me. I flinched as she snaked her arm around mine. I knew she wasn't really in love with me but would it hurt to not get her dad to kill me? I immediately snapped my arm from her grip. Despite the blackness around us I still saw the little pout on her face. I snapped my eyes to her dad who was too busy glaring at the opera to notice us. Really, what did the opera ever do to him?

The thing went smoothly until, what I was thinking it was nearly over, Hina put her hand on my leg. I let out a yelp that seemed to echo throughout the entire theater. My face flushed with a red that made my face feel like water was boiling off of it. When you cross dress as a boy, squealing like a three year old that's half cat isn't the way to pull it off.

Everyone started to look around wondering where the yelp came from while the Kaibas and Jason stared at me. Hina was wide eyed thinking I was going to tell her dad what happened and quickly placed her hand where it belonged. I softly cleared my throat and told them in a deep voice, "I felt something touch the back of my leg."

Hina quickly jumped in. "Do you think this place has rats?"

Kisara looked to her husband concerned looking for him to say something. Instead he rolled his eyes and sneered at me, "If this place has mice then it's the perfect place for a hood rat to hang around."

I inwardly growled to myself, thanking that at least it wasn't Cite who said anything. I thanked whoever was out there too early. "Not even rats would want to hang around a dog with fleas who isn't even smart enough to know where his dish is."

I snapped my head to burn holes into their expanded egos. I tightened my lips together while clenching my jaw so hard it burned. I was going to behave like Jason wanted me to, instead he got up and said, "My siblings and I are very smart people with a loving family and friends. We don't need to put up with this." He tugged me out of my seat and to my luck my jeans that I should have thrown away instead of sewing up, caught on the arm handle and torn a large hole from my right ass cheek down to the back of my knee.

I let out gag since I didn't want to yelp again. I could hear the turning of heads from below us as people were wondering what noise was echoing this time. A rip then gag; for some reason, to me, was better than a rip then another girly yelp. My mouth tugged into a frown as my eyes burned from wanting to tear up but I refused. My face sizzled with embarrassment as Kisara and Seto let their smug clearly show on their faces.

I ran out of their with my brother trailing behind me. It was dark out so there wasn't many people out, especially since we were next to an expense opera theater where only rich people went to. We went into an alleyway and threw the pants into a garbage can. I easily pulled off the boxers for a pair of shorts since it was night.

And there wasn't anyone around.

"It's alright, they're jerks anyways. We'll just have Byron come pick us up." he reassured me.

"Ya don't have to go to school tomorrow and deal with Hina. Ya know that Cite is going to tell the paparazzi that Joey Wheeler ripped his pants an screamed like a girl." I argued back.

He put his hands on my shoulders. "You're a smart, brave girl. You'll be fine."

"Yer forgetting I'm actually a really weird boy who refuses to go out with a girl because I've built a nest in the closet and make a comfortable home."

He burst out laughing. "Is that what people really say about you?"

"What did ya expect?"

He smiled that glass smooth smile that made girl fall over him. "You're right."

When Byron finally picked us up he decided to do what he was good at, knowing everything and make you feel exposed because he could basically read your mind. While in the car he noticed that I didn't have on any pants and saw my frustrated look. "Hina tried to grope you and you screamed like girl didn't you?"

I crossed my arms looking away from him while sighing out a pout. "Just leave me alone. I'll deal with her tomorrow."

"Gentlemen don't hit girls."

"Fuck you."

"I entertain the thought of you future discomfort on television."

Smart-ass. Byron was always a genius. I.Q. tests are set to make average around one hundred while about half of people will fall between ninety through one hundred about a forth of people fall under ninety and about a fourth will go beyond one hundred. The highest I.Q. was some American chess player named Bobby Fischer; he had one hundred-eighty seven. Einstein had one hundred-sixty. Byron had one hundred-seventy nine.

He skipped so many grades and did so well in highschool that he graduated by the time he was fourteen. He had degrees in pharmacy, biology, chemistry, physics, and so many more things that he still continues to study. He claimed that he didn't need to go to college for such petty things. I don't know how he managed to do it but he finished college by eighteen and he still wouldn't move the fuck out.

He kept his impassive stare at the road ahead. He didn't say another word for the rest of the night. We got home, he quickly got out, grabbed his book off of the kitchen counter then slammed the door to his room. I swear we were the most dysfunctional family I have ever seen. Correction we were the second most dysfunctional family I had ever seen, but they come later.

Jason followed his example and went to his room but not before giving me a hug and telling me 'Good-night'. Sometimes I felt he was the only one who gave the family hope that we wouldn't murder each other while sleepwalking.

I walked into the kitchen to get a snack which was half of a pizza. I was still amazed that I never gained any weight. It was also weird that I was always hungry. Everyone said I was the girl version of my dad but unlike him I was actually hungry. Then again I've always had such a high metabolism. Everyone thinks it's a blessing but it's hard to gain weight and I can't over exercise because I don't have any fat to burn off if I run out of food in my stomach. Not good for pretending to be a boy. My younger brother was always trying to help me slow it down. I can proudly say that we have failed miserably multiple times.

I went to sit at the dining table but instead found my mom there. She was drinking coffee trying to stay awake. I really didn't blame her it was around 12:30 am. Damn that opera lasted longer than expected. Then again, we left at 9:25. She didn't have on any makeup which was weird in itself. What was normal was her overly fuzzy pink robe and matching overly fuzzy pink slippers. Damn, did I really tire my mom out that much?

"Joline, sit down."

It was always the same thing. We would fight, mostly how I'm not girly like my sister, then Dad would come in and start yelling at us how Grandpa was a drunk who didn't care about him and how his relationship with his mom is still cracked up. Or he'll go on about how Aunt Serenity didn't have much of a relationship with him until he was fifteen. Then we feel guilty and make up for about two through three weeks then the cycle start all over again. Seriously, it's like a damn period. You know it's going to happen and when it does there's blood all over the place. Though recently it was getting better. We would make up ourselves instead of Dad coming in.

Sighing in defeat I sat down then nibbled on my pizza while Mom went on her usual 'We need better communication' speeches or 'I'm trying the best I can' or maybe even 'Try to listen to me more'. She really irritates me since she never made a speech about she'll try to accept me more. I just nodded my head; eventually I finished eating, changed my clothes and went to sleep. I was doomed to meet a family more messed up than mine the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

I never tried to hate the world but at that moment in my life I wanted it to be in never ending agonizing pain. I knew why people hated me. It was because I was easy. I was short with black hair that had bright red highlighted tips. I never asked for it. I just got it from my dad.

At the moment I was on the side of a restaurant in an alleyway crying my eyes out like a four year lost in woods with owl plucking his eyes out. My howling didn't affect any of the men standing in front of me. There were five of them. They weren't a gang but they hated me merely because their leader hated me. What made me cry wasn't them bullying me, I was used to it everywhere. What was making me cry was that my own brother hated me so much that he would punch me in the face.

Both my hands were on the side of my face where I knew there would be a bruise the next day. I guess my brother realized what he did and started to back away with his group of friend following behind. They always followed him since he was the strongest. He wasn't short like Papa was in high school. He was average height with good strength so he was the strongest of them.

Wobbly, I got up from the ground then with shaky hands I smoothed the dirt away from my knees. I then patted my butt to make sure there wasn't any dirt on it. I went over to the large trash can that the restaurant dumped their trash in. It was hard for me to open the top since I was so short but I stacked some boxes together and managed to lift it. I dug through the trash trying to find my school bag that my brother and his idiotic friends threw in.

Once I found my bag I started to walk home. I clenched my jaws together because I thought that any moment I would start sobbing all over again. By then it was when you couldn't breath because you had cried so hard. I knew that if I kept my eyes on the ground then no one would notice the redness in my eyes. It was nearly midnight but since I lived in a city there were going to be people walking around.

I started shivering from the wind that picked up. I never did mind the cold but I wasn't in the mood to not mind anything. I just wanted to shrivel up in a hole and hope that the worms would eat out my corpse.

I held onto my handbag as I approached the apartment building that we lived in. I wondered if my mom would notice me being gone. No, it was really late out so she would probably be in bed. I sighed as I entered the doors. The man at the counter noticed me.

"Moto, what happened?"

He was a nice boy. He just got out of highschool and was still figuring out what he wanted to do for college. I just gave him the usual.

"School bullies are rough. They just pick on me a lot." I gave him a big toothy smile.

He returned me with a concerned look. "It's nearly midnight. What the hell are you doing outside and who would be following you around at this time?"

I started to shrink away. "One day I'll be their boss so I'm not worried about it. Besides, everyone has problems. If they need to take it out on me then I'm fine with it."

I turned away from him and quickly ran down to the elevator before he could start to rant about how he cared about me. He was always a nice boy but I didn't like starting trouble.

I dug through my bag desperately looking for my keys. There had been multiple times in the past where my brother had locked me outside the apartment then I had to tell my mom that I lost them. She would always be so sympathetic with me. I was glad that she never asked me about some of the scars or bruises that would show up. When I was a little girl she would always see me falling around on the playground so she probably assumed that it was the same way when I was fourteen.

My brother didn't steal my keys from me. That was a good thing. I slowly unlocked the door and opened it. I didn't see my mom or brother in the living. As I closed the door I heard the slight click that seemed to echo off the walls. It wouldn't wake anyone up but I thought that my brother would coming storming down anyways.

I didn't turn on the lights so I wouldn't risk waking anyone up. I knew where all the creaks and ricks were in the floor so I made my way in the dark which I also knew where every piece of furniture was. Most people wouldn't noticed that there was a lamp, deck of cards, three picture each the same size, or a softball that their brother never picked up on the drawer. But I knew.

I closed the door to the bathroom before turning on the light. I locked the door in case my brother thought I was still in the alleyway and went in.

I looked to the mirror examining my face. There was a huge gash below my right eye and a scar that was bleeding badly on the left side of my face near my ear. My black hair was messed up and there was a knot on the side of it. That was from my brother grabbing me there and pushing me to the ground. That also was what the scar on the left side was from. There was blood in my hair. Normally the tips of my hair was red but not that color. More maroon.

I took my clothes off. There looking in the mirror I saw the line of blood going from my back down to my knees. I turned around trying to see every angle of my body. There were too many scars.

I grabbed a towel and soaked it in water. If I took a bath or a shower then the water would wake my mom or brother. Either my brother would get me in the morning for waking him up or my mom would ask questions. It's not that mom was a horrible person or ignorant or didn't pay attention, there were times when she would force me to take my clothes off to see my body. She had called the cops multiple times but I told them everytime that I got robbed in the alleyway and I didn't know what the people looked like. Some days I could ignore my brother when it was mother-daughter time.

It would break my moms heart knowing that her straight A, athletic, and everything like Papa, son was hurting his sister like that. Like I said to the bellboy, he really did have a good reason to be angry all the time. Papa was in coma. He had been in a coma for two years.

I wiped off the blood on my body. It burned. I carefully wiped my face and put anointment where it was needed. I slowly opened the cabinet and pulled out my mom's make-up. She had a lot of makeup even though she didn't use it often because she was quite the beauty.

Since she was such a beauty she was always being hired for performances. Ever since my mom was in highschool she had wanted to move to America to be a dancer. One of her friends took her there along with Dad. She got the part that she had trained and practiced for but it was moved to Canada because it was going to be published as a movie. Not a big movie or anything, just a DVD so others could see what a wonderful job her director did. She was moved all around America after that with us following her.

Papa was a businessman so it wasn't a big deal that they were never home. Papa worked with Kaiba corporation on developing new video game ideas. They moved to Japan two years before so Papa could make a deal in person with him. While coming home he and I got into a car accident since it was slippery on the roads from it being winter. Mom stayed with Papa. She opened up a dance studio to learn ballet which I sometimes went over to.

After finishing my makeup I leaned back looking at my work. It looked as though there wasn't a beating to begin with. It didn't do much at the moment but it would help in the morning in case Mom woke up before me. Speaking of which, I didn't have much time to sleep. I would have to wake up at six and it was already past midnight.

I slipped out of the bathroom making sure to turn off the light first. I glided over the cracks and the creaks that would have surely woken up the neighbors downstair, but since I didn't touch them I knew that no one would wake up.

After I had gone into my bedroom I was tired and worn out. The only thing I wanted was a peaceful night of sleep but I really wondered if that was too much to ask for. I knew the world hated me but couldn't I just get one night of slumber without any interruption?

Even my mom who tried to love me was always awkward around me. I wondered why that was. She must have been through something extraordinary if that was the case. But my mom was such a normal type of person. It's not like she's ever gone on a great adventure. I always assumed it was because I was her daughter and that she was obligated to take care of me. It didn't really comfort me but at least she wasn't abusive.

I snuggled into my bed because it was the only place I really ever felt safe. If I wasn't up then my mom wouldn't bother me and for some reason the only respect I ever got from my brother was his understanding that I wanted to sleep. I tried to squish myself deeper into my bed looking for the slight comfort that my bed could only provide.

I knew that night wasn't going to be any different from any other night because I would start to think about Papa. When I thought about Papa I thought about my brother. When I thought about my brother I would fret and worry about lying to my mom the next day. Then I would start crying trying not to make any sounds. Then I couldn't breath properly because I was trying not make noise.

Unfortunately for me the night was different. Instead of thinking about my brother at the moment, I started thinking about my brother when he did love me. We were so close and so happy but then Papa went into the coma.

I start to long for my brother's strong arm swinging me through air. I've always been short so he would give me piggyback-rides, toss me into the air and pulled me across the floor while I was on a blanket. I started crying like crazy and was bawling my eyes out. They stung and I couldn't breath properly. Of course I started screaming my lungs out because of how hard I was crying.

I heard my family come out their rooms and walk across every crack in the hallway. My mom burst through the door with my brother quietly following her looking pale and sick. She rushed over to my bed then quickly sat down on it. She nearly strangled me with her hug. I felt bad because my tears wet her long brown hair.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked in that overly concerned mother tone that I heard her used with her friends so often.

While she was rubbing my back I was trying to calm down. It was hard because after I finally got my breathing under control I started to hiccup. I then looked over to my brother who quickly gave me a 'don't you dare' glare.

After I got my hiccups under control I finally told my mom, "I miss Papa."

I saw my brother lean against the wall in relief. He did look a lot like Papa. He was taller than Papa but his hair had those weird spikes that Mom could never brush down. It was all red except for his yellow bangs which were also like Papa's. He used to be just like Papa too. But that was drowned in pain.

My mom hugged me tighter which I didn't know was possible. "We all do honey, but we can only hope for the future."

My mom was always great at giving friendship and hope speeches. She continued for a good couple of minutes all while I wasn't paying attention from the stare down that my brother was giving me. After a while she kissed my head telling me how much I was to her. They walked out without another word.

In the darkness of my room I saw in the corner a man.

I wasn't scared or anything because I knew who it was. It was the same man that had been there since my childhood. I used to think maybe I had an overactive imagination and he was a short man that never smiled. I used to play with him but I knew something was wrong when I didn't want him to be there and he still was. I never dared spill a secret like that to anyone, not even Papa. They would think I was insane.

"Why don't you ever leave me alone?" I asked in soft voice.

He walked over to me and sat down where my mom was moments before. He was pale but not ghost white. He was old that was for sure. He had on a suit and a little hat. Other than that he was just like someone's grandpa but he wasn't mine though. I knew what my grandpa and great-grandpa looked like and he certainly didn't look like either of them.

"I watch over you little girl. It's what I do."

I was confused, "Then why don't you ever do anything when I get hurt?"

"I wouldn't be able to without your permission."

"Okay then, I just want some help. I always feel so alone and you're the only one who doesn't hate me."

"You don't think I'm real do you?"

"No."

"Then what's so bad about giving me permission?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I was always such an innocent person but I never realized it. "Nothing, I guess."

"Then the next time you're in danger I'll help, alright?" Despite never smiling he gave me a reassuring feeling that felt authoritative but gentle.

Sometimes I wonder if I knew what would have happened if I would agreed to it. I think that yes I would have. The suffering isn't always so bad knowing good comes out of it. But, for once I had a good night sleep knowing someone didn't hate my existence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to tell everyone, their names, I'm not 100% certain it's what they mean but this is what I guess the translation is. Also, I'm not from the UK which will be painfully obvious to the British but oblivious to Americans, but I'm trying hard. Also italics will be when they're talking in English.**

In the mirror I adjusted my bow tie. My long white curls were draped over my face. I growled in frustration that I just had to get my father's crazy hair. I quickly pulled my hair back trying to fix the wrinkles in my clothes, the length of my skirt, and the flint all over my body. Any one could see that I liked to look perfect. I guessed that what I got for being a girl. I brushed back my curls starting to french braid it behind my head which thankfully it listened, only then did I think it was perfect.

I snuck out of my room since my sister was still sleeping. She was going to a different school than I was. We were always a little spoiled, well, more like I was spoiled and my sister just so happened to never ask for anything. I knew I was spoiled so I didn't have any friends because no one could keep up with my demanding nature.

I used to refuse to admit that my failure friendships were because of me but soon I realized that I would have to remove the bad traits about me. It was mostly because whenever I got demanding it wasn't jokingly or friendly but outright anger and they would feel accused of something and get angry with me. I tried really hard to fix that. I became much more bearable when I got demanding; I would go out and do it myself instead of forcing others to do something they didn't want to do. My family actually liked to be around me more.

Down in the livingroom was Pop doing whatever project his job wanted to do. His job was to make props or get props for movies. He was really good at it too. I saw some of the figurines he made when he was teenagers and they were amazing. At the moment he was working for a horror movie and what they wanted was a dead body of one of the actors with their brains falling out everywhere. It wasn't a pleasant sight to wake up in the morning to but it was amazing how realistic it was.

I stood next to the stairs looking at him. "Good morning Pop." I normally wouldn't have said it in such monotone but I was really frustrated from my hair.

"Good morning Wanoko." He said without looking up. Wanoko was my twin sister who was very detached and impassive about everything so when I said it in monotone he probably thought Wanoko was talking.

"I'm Wachiko."

He quickly looked up glancing up at me. A looked over confusion quickly passed before an apologetic smile spread on his father. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged it off, after all Wanoko was my twin. Wanoko means 'the saw child' while Wachiko means 'the blood child'. My parents were such creeps. Though I'm amazed that Pop was able to find a woman who didn't mind his occult obsession, his shyness, his awkward social exterior, not being able to take anything seriously, apparently his unstable mental state and the list goes on. Then again she was always worse than him, so really it's the other way around.

"You're mum finished making breakfast. It's in the fridge because she had to leave early."

Nodding I left for the kitchen. I had no idea what my mum did for a living. She always told us that she worked for the government. She never did tell us what exactly she did.

I opened the fridge digging out pancakes that Mum always made with chocolate chips. I was about to sit and eat when my older brother swiped the plate from beneath me.

"Hey!" I whined sanding up to him. The tosser was a good half a body taller than me. He got Pop's nearly everything. He had the white hair, brown eyes, height, length, except for Mum's dark skin and his erotic personality.

He put the food above his head then said, "If you want the food then you're going to have to grow like a normal person."

I knew I was short. My mum was short too but she was 160 cm while I was 164. Wanoko was the same height as I was. The only difference between us was that she had glasses and I didn't.

I huffed at him then kicked him in his knee so of course he bent over to grab his wound which meant I could reach my breakfast. I quickly set it back on the table then turned to him.

He was already in a fighting position. I did the same. Knees slightly bent while hands in the air to protect the chest but never let the elbows bend outward, that would make you look like you were impersonating a chicken. He started to grab me but we were interrupted by Pop.

"The last time you two were fighting the couch was flipped over and a lamp was broken. Don't fight so early in the morning." Pop said coming over to us. He was covered in red paint while holding out a miniature saw blade. I stifled a laugh because it looked like he just got finished murdering someone. Apparently Alistair noticed it too.

The gammy jit had a regular English name but I was stuck with a Japanese name. He snuck a smile to me which in the end we both started giggling and snorting. Pop turned around wondering what we were laughing at. He washed the paint off of his hands but didn't bother taking off the apron. He grabbed his own breakfast then sat down.

My brother and I continued to eat despite what was sitting in front of us.

"Why are you two laughing?"

"You look like you just murdered someone." Alistair snorted out.

Pop just smiled back. "I guess I do."

Wanoko still wasn't up but that was alright because we were going to different schools. Since I was spoiled I looked at the best schools in Domino and chose which one I would attend. While my sister was going to a normal all girls school, I was going to one of the top schools of the state. But I really couldn't help it because I liked things that were different. I wanted to be the girl that people would look at and think, 'How the hell does she live that way?'. Not in bad sense but in an awe and amazement.

So what caught my attention about this school, which was about the third best in the entire state, was a certain blonde boy. But what I noticed about the blonde boy and that he adjusted something under his shirt that looked a lot like how a girl would adjust her bra strap. The man was fit, almost like a girl so I got a closer look. Boys and girls naturally walk differently I think it's because girls have wider hips and don't have a willy dangling between their legs. One closer look and I realized that a cross-dresser went to the school. To say the least I was really excited. If I could only befriend a cross-dresser.

This girl had the whole thing down, well besides the walking and bra strap, but she was on a football team with six packs and arms bigger than most of the scrawny Japanese boys. Her voice was deep too. Really deep; I didn't know if it her practicing since that's how singers did it or if it was from the overload of testosterone from working out like a man.

I really wondered how she got out of changing in the boys locker room but I would have to corner her later and interrogate her.

After breakfast I put on the horribly coloured plaid shirt that was part of the school uniform. It was a sort of brownish-red colour that I dreaded because it didn't match the red skirt. The skirt should have been something like dark blue or black but no, it was bright red. Sighing I just put the bloody thing on and headed to school. I noticed that my sister still wasn't awake but I shrugged it off and continued.

After grabbing a sweatshirt from the autumn season I noticed Alistair followed me outside.

"Why are you following me?" I asked him walking down the steps.

"I'm going to take you to school because I heard that there were rapists at your school." He said walking by my side.

"I'm sure I would have hear about something like that."

"No you wouldn't have. You only going to the school for some stupid reason. That's why you're not going with Wanoko. So what's you're stupid reason? Was it that rapists?" He accused me quite forcefully.

"I never heard of any rapists."

"That's because you never look past your own stupid demands. You head into things without thinking about anything because it looks brill."

"Can we talk about something else? I promise if I get assaulted even slightly I will drop out of the school and go to Wanoko's."

He stopped in front of me and looked at me with a force that would bring the dark god Zork to his knees. Zork was just a stupid character my father made up in one of his anorak games when he was a teenager.

"Do you swear on your non-existent boyfriend that you will drop out them moment something bad happens?"

Sighing in defeat I raised up my right hand and swore to him, "I vowed on behalf of the boyfriend that I will probably never have that the moment I am assaulted physically or sexuallty that I will transfer to Takkoshi's School for Girls."

To other people it would sound really queer but my brother knew I always kept my promises.

When we got to the school I saw the blonde boy or girl. I didn't know what to say about it since she was walking with a group of boys that were obviously athletic. They were treating her like a boy so they probably didn't know.

Alistair thought it would be best to walk me to class. While we checking where my class would be I kept a hard stare at the girl. She acted just how boys acted with each other. She would punch them, they would punch her, the was the sex jokes of hitting on each other, hitting on girls and other things that idiotic teenage boy do to close friends. I noticed that when she didn't hit on a girl they called her gay. She blew it off but didn't really say anything about it.

Alistair took me by the hand and started to lead me to class. "Alistair I'm fine. Besides you're not that strong to fight against other people."

He stared at me for a moment then followed my eyes to the group of boys with the blonde girl. He knew I was right. He wasn't that strong. He was well built since he wasn't lazy but he wouldn't be able to fight them off.

"No, but I do have a knife with me and I don't mind killing others." That seemed to be something he got from mother. She was the same way. Instead of Pop going down to check on a burglar she would go down with a baseball bat to take care of the intruder. Our parents got into a fight one time because Mum nearly killed the person and Pop said that she didn't have to go so far with him but she did anyways.

I looked up to my brother. "Sod off, I'm fine."

He laughed, gave me a hug then walked away in defeat. I looked back on him then was reminded when Mum used to complain that he didn't looked her and Pop's child but Marik and Pop's child. I guess she was right. Mum had darker skin than Marik yet Alistair had light skin. Must have been from Pop's pale skin because I was also fairly light skinned to be Mum's child.

I walked in to class to see the blonde girl or boy or cross-dresser in my class. I did a little happy dance until several students looked up at me. I just smiled and waved. They all nervously smiled and waved back. Japan was so nice compared to good ol' blighty. Then again how was I supposed to know? I was only there for about a week and hardly even left the house.

I stayed standing by the door waiting for the teacher to show up since I didn't know where I was suppose to sit. I really wanted to corner the blonde cross-dresser but we were surrounded by people and he, she whatever was reading this book that looked like it was written by Einstein himself.

Everyone took their seats when the teacher finally came in. He looked me over and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Attention students. We have a new student," he announced and the entire class looked up to him, "This is Wachiko Bakura. Please welcome her. Would you like to introduce yourself Bakura?"

As I was about to introduce myself a girl came in who quickly hurried to her seat. It was odd because no one paid attention to her. The teacher ignored her and continued to look at me and the entire class didn't even flinch as the door opened. Normally people look to the door to see who interrupted but they all continued to stare at me. I thought it was best to ignore her too; for the moment.

"Well, I'm from England. I like the usual girly stuff as in clothes, shopping and sword fighting."

The teacher gave me a wild look. "What did you-

"I just moved here about a week ago and I'm a fourth Japanese, a fourth English, and half egyptian. I can dance, sing and shoot a person more than seventy feet away."

"Why-

"I'm not very good at anything but I have a fun attitude and I like to hang out with people a lot because I tend to be a party person. Also don't be my friend unless you like to play Russian Roulette or Shipmaster. Any questions?" I gave them a big innocent smile.

A girl in the front raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"What's Russian Roulette and Shipmaster?"

"Russian Roulette is when you put a bullet into a shotgun, twist it around then shot yourself in the head. Since there's six holes there is a one in six chance of getting shot in the head. Shipmaster is when you take two belts, attach them to the side of a car then when you go over sixty-five kilometer per hour, you climb out the window on to the front of the car and use the belts to hang on. If you let go you lose the game."

I smiled innocently at everyone. I noticed the blonde cross-dresser smirking but when I met her eyes she stopped smiling and gave me a serious stare. So she liked the same things I liked? Interesting.

I looked over to the teacher seeing how he was unable to determine the best way to get rid of me.

"Um," he staggered, "Why don't you just sit down? There is a seat behind Joseph Wheeler. Wheeler, please raise your hand."

I saw the cross-dresser raise her hand. I tried to not smile bigger than I was. I was sure that I was already creepy enough. I walked down the aisle to my seat which was in the middle back.

After I sat down and the teacher started the lesson, I used my pencil to jab Joseph Wheeler in the back. She turned around to me giving me a look that I thought was trying to say, 'Why is this queer girl talking to me?'. I ignored it and whispered, "Why did everyone ignore that girl with the black and maroon hair?"

She looked to the teacher seeing that he was busy writing on the chalkboard then turned back to me replying, "That's Hailey Moto. Everyone hates her. Don't ask me why, I don't know. I'm not one to believe rumors but I've heard some crap about her talking to invisible people and being a witch. It doesn't makes sense but she really does scare the crap out of me. I don't know why maybe she's just one of those people who have one of those bad vibes, ya know?"

I could see that Joseph Wheeler had a problem with Hailey Moto. It seemed to me that she felt bad about being mean to her. Then again, maybe she wasn't mean to her but felt bad for not standing up to her.

I just nodded my head while Joseph Wheeler turned back to the teacher. I looked over to the little girl who sat a couple of seats to my right. Looking closely I saw she had on a lot of makeup on. It was covering her skin to make it look like there wasn't a scar. Since Pop was so good at art he also knew how to make fake scars and how to cover them up. I could easily see through her awful attempt to cover it up.

I studied her the entire day. I didn't understand what was so scary about her since she was petite and looked so innocent like a beat up kitten. I inwardly smiled to myself since it was another good reason to be at the school; an investigation into what was really going on at the school. Rapists, drag-queens and fall guys.

During the lunch hour I went over to Hailey Moto. She looked so sweet with her deck of cards out and stacking them on top of each other like a pyramid. I noticed she didn't have her lunch out. When she noticed me she jumped back in surprise which caused her pyramid of cards to fall down. She quickly gathered them while her eyes darted back and forth between me and the cards. She seemed so frightened and intimidated that I stopped smiling, which was usually hard for anyone to get me to do.

Sighing, I bent over to help pick up the cards but she pulled herself back then stare stiffly at me. It seemed as though she was waiting for me to do something to her. I gathered the rest of her cards and handed them to her. Hesitantly she yanked them away from me and put her gaze on the floor.

"Where's your lunch?" I asked her sitting in the desk in front of hers.

She didn't answer immediately but she barely replied, "It was taken from me."

Since Japanese wasn't my first language it took me a moment to understand what she said to me. It didn't help that she almost whispered it in a high scratchy voice. Only people who never talk had scratchy voices like that.

I got out my lunch and put it in front her. "Would you like my lunch? I had a big breakfast."

It wasn't a lie; Mum's pancakes were amazing. She looked up to me as if looking for me to command her. She then eyed the food in front of her before shaking her head and scampering off. I sat there gobsmacked wondering why she was so frightened of me. She didn't do anything except shake like a scared child, so why did everyone hate her so much?

When I got over my shock I noticed that everyone who was still in the classroom was blankly staring at me. Even Joseph Wheeler. "What the bloody hell are you all staring at?" I burst out yelling to them. Even if they didn't understand English they knew what I was trying to say.

Joseph Wheeler came over to me and sat in the seat that previously held Hailey Moto. "Look," she said sounding like she had just gotten finished scolding a child, "that poor girl has been hurt even though she doesn't deserve it. She has been through a living hell and she isn't about to trust anybody even though you're new here. People have gotten close to her just to hurt her. Just leave her alone, okay?"

I don't know what it was that made me lose the plot, maybe it was that an innocent petite girl was beaten down so badly that she couldn't even trust a person, or that someone was telling me to not help out someone who was desperate for it. I clench my fist so tightly I thought my fingernails were tearing my skin apart. I lowered my head and gave the cross-dresser a glare that would have killed a rabbi filled dog.

I lowly snarled out to her, "I know your secret. If you don't help me befriend that girl then I'll tell the school authorities and have you kicked out. If what you told me is true then that girl deserves to at least have a friend."

No one else heard what I said but Joseph Wheeler went pale. She held onto the desk looking like she was about to faint. She slowly grabbed the hem of my shirt then pulled me close to her face.

"How did you know?" She growled out to me.

I closed into her face with our noses nearly touching. I seethed out to her, "You're not that good at acting. Now help me or else I will tell everyone."

She quickly glanced over to the other people in the classroom. Everyone was staring even some her friends. They were probably waiting for Joseph Wheeler to put her fist in my face since she seemed like she was taking the role of the top man of the school. It was a good cover up but it wasn't that good.

Slowly, she let go of my shirt as I went to my original sitting position. She lay back in her seat looking exhausted. After staring at the ceiling with such great interest for about a minute she finally said to me, "Fine. Let's go after school."

I grabbed her wrist in an unmovable grip. I then growled out, "We're going now."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to keep going back and fixing my spelling errors and grammar errors because no matter how many times I reread it I still mess up. Only when I go back two weeks later do I see any of the mistakes.**

I ran. I ran away from the classroom, I ran away from the new girl, but I mostly ran away from the possibilities of what she was.

That last time someone tried to befriend me they and their friends convinced me to go with them to the countryside by some train tracks. They locked me in the trunk of a car and told me that they were leaving me to get crushed by the train. They didn't leave me on the train tracks but near it; the petrifying horror of believing you are going to get splattered is still a horrible experience so I ran away at the possibilities of what she would do to me.

I locked myself in a stall in the girls bathroom. Slamming the stall shut I fell into the corner. I clutched the sides of my head trying to squeeze out any hope that this person would honestly befriend me. My entire body started to tremble. My palms started to sweat and it felt like a thousand insects were clawing up my spine. I froze when I heard the bathroom door open.

"I saw her come in here." I heard a high pitched voice say. It was thickened with a British accent.

"She's not going to come out." I recognized the voice. It was Joey Wheeler. What was he doing in the girls bathroom? "Just leave her alone. She's had too much shit happen to her."

I then realized something, he stood up for me. Someone actually stood up for me. I started to uncurl from my sanctuary keeping behind the toilet. I put my face on the cold tiled ground and looked at their shoes. There was a pair of blacks shoes with white leggings and another pair black shoes with navy blue pants over them.

"I feel bad that she's picked on. She should at least have a friend."

A hit of paranoia crashed over me. There wasn't any possible way that she could want to be my friend. She was going to step over me and smash me into the ground. Everyone always did it and I wasn't going let her hurt me mentally. I went back into the corner once again curling into a ball.

"Are you not listening? Leave 'er alone. An while we're on topic, leave me alone too. Yer fuckin weird!" They started raising their voices.

"I have a perfectly good damn reason to bother her! Am I the only person who thinks that someone should help her? Besides, you know why I want you to help me and you better or else!" she screamed in her high pitched voice.

Or else? Or else what? I was confused. Was this girl a mean girl who wanted to hurt me like everyone else, or was she being honest even if she was threatening that boy? I felt my body shaking all over again. The feeling made my chest clench in fear.

"Look, if we run into her then you can talk to her. Until then, let her come out on her own pace. She's been through a lot of shit and she isn't going to trust you."

I heard a sigh. "Fine."

I heard the echo of footsteps. The door creaked open then slammed as they let it shut.

As the sound echoed I sat there eluded. Joey Wheeler had never hurt me before. Sure he had stood up for me a couple of times but that was really it. I knew I shouldn't trust anyone, but he was the only person who had ever helped me. If he was with that girl then she couldn't be so bad. But he was probably just like everyone else. Like my brother.

I started to breath heavily. I felt like I wasn't getting enough oxygen and my legs felt like pudding. I gripped the edge of the toilet and hoisted myself up. It was a good thing I was near the toilet because I thought I was going to puke. Not that anyone would care.

When I had my breathing under control I left the school knowing no one would notice. As it turns out I was very wrong about that, but I wanted to go home. I thought about going to my mom's dance studio but thought against it. I knew she only cared about me because she had to. I decided it would be best to avoid her.

I squinted up seeing the best hospital in town glimmer over all the other buildings. The bright sun was reflecting off of the windows. Visiting Papa was never a bad idea. Everyone in the hospital ignored me and since Papa was in a coma he would never hate me.

I was glad that it was warm in the hospital since it was too cold out to go running around without a jacket like I was. Last night wasn't that cold but that day was. Winter would be coming near.

From all the walking my stomach started to growl. It didn't help that my lunch was taken away from me. I ignored it because it was worth being around Papa, besides I was going to go home soon then I could eat whatever I wanted; if my brother wasn't home.

I told him about all the things that had happen since the last time I saw him. I always told him everything, even about people beating on me which included my brother. Some people believe that coma patients can hear you but doctors say that it's only sometimes and Papa definitely wasn't that sometime, so I told him. I told him about the new girl, about big brother's friends, about the bills and about everything.

Since he couldn't hear me there wouldn't be any problem when he woke up.

I heard the door open behind me. I turned around and saw my brother. He was older than me by four years. He was out of high school and he was going to be a Japanese translator since he was bilingual so it didn't surprise me that he was in the hospital.

In his hands he had a large vase with Daisy's in it. Papa always liked daisy's because he said they were a symbol of happiness.

I looked away from him as he sat the vase down on the counter side. I didn't look up but I knew that he would give me the awful glare that he always gave me. I stayed silent and still watching his feet move around from the counter to the edge of Papa's bed.

My stomach started to growl louder making me flinch because I knew my brother would put his attention towards me. I gripped onto my skirt hoping that he didn't notice. I lowered my head more trying to cover my eyes with my bangs.

"Should I take you to get something to eat?"

I didn't resond.

He tugged on the shoulder of my shirt. I knew what was going to happen; the same thing from last night. I longed to stay where I was then hope that he would leave. I knew that wasn't going to happen

When he tugged harder I got up and followed him out of the room keeping my gaze down the entire time. When we got to the lobby I didn't dare look up. I knew that his four friends were the ones who came up to us. I saw their feet surround each other and heard their voices despite not listening. I felt the sensation of the thousand insects clawing at my back. I bit the inside of my lip. I didn't know what the feeling was and I didn't like it.

I ignored the awful feeling as my brother trudged me away from the hospital. The coldness hit me hard since I didn't take my jacket from school.

Even as we sat down eating they were still laughing and talking like I wasn't there. Like what happened last night never happened. I finished my meal waiting impatiently for them to finish. I knew I wasn't going to get away.

I felt horrible. My skin was still crawling, I was dizzy and my palms were sweating. It was the same horrible feeling in the bathroom. I stiffened my back trying to push out the burning pain.

They eventually finished, paid, and went outside. I followed as my legs started to crumple with each step. The pain in my back was tingling badly and I felt like I should have bent over screaming my lungs out.

I couldn't breathe.

We were in the alleyway but I stopped at the threshold. They were a good fifteen feet away from me when they looked back at me. No one even touched me when the world went black.

I woke up on the ground with my drool hanging off of my mouth. I tried to focus on my surroundings but I found it hard to do. I pushed my upper body off the ground with dirt rolling off while holding my head. It felt like it was being beaten with a hammer but my back was fine.

I squinted seeing that my brother was looking at me with complete shock a short distance away. He was pale and was leaning against a wall for support.

"What the hell was that?" he shakily asked me slowly sitting on the ground. He leaned over clutching his stomach. He then vomited onto the pavement.

"What are you talking about?" I asked regaining my vision.

Keeping bent over he pointed to something behind me. I couldn't see what he was pointing to from the sun. I put my hand forward trying to block out the sun. Three of his friends were splattered over the ground with a large dumpster toppled over them. Their intestines were spread over the walls and pavement.

I didn't feel bad for them. I really didn't. Their bodies were scraped and stretched all over the alleyway but I didn't feel bad for them.

My arms and hands started to get cold from the ground so I pushed myself up. I looked back over to my brother seeing the last of his friends comfort him. When he looked up to his face went into total shock. He stumbled away from me then ran into the streets, past the cars, then out of sight.

"What happened?" I asked. I didn't remember anything.

He looked up at me with those glares that I hated so much. It made me flinch away from him. I looked to the ground silently praying he would stop looking at me.

"What the fuck do you mean 'what happened'?" He yelled at me. He used the wall as support to stand up. His eyebrows were pressed against each other with hatred. He took a step to me.

I took a step back and whimpered. I burst out sobbing and fell to the ground. "I don't know what happened. I blacked out. I don't know. I just fainted." I blabbered out not controlling what I said.

"Hailey," he said in a threatening tone. I looked up to him. "You did that."


End file.
